heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw Kid Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed Outlaw posing as the Outlaw Kid Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = The Newcomers | Writer1_2 = Doug Wildey | Penciler1_2 = | Inker1_2 = | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = | Editor1_2 = | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid is riding across the range when he comes across some locals, led by a man named Fargo, roughing up a recent Mexican immigrant and his son who have built a small farm outside of Caliber City. Disgusted by their racist attitudes towards the new comers, the Outlaw Kid comes to their rescue and chases them off. The Outlaw Kid introduces himself to Pedro and his son Manuel who came to America from the town of Chihuahua, and Manuel enjoys going to school. When Pedro expresses his unhappiness and considerations about moving back to Mexico, the Outlaw Kid tells him that he has every right to find a new life in America and tat all Americans originally came from other lands, encouraging Pedro to stay and forge a new life in his new home promising to be there to protect him and Manuel should the locals continue to give him a rough time. Meanwhile back in town, Fargo has amassed a posse who share his racist attitudes towards the new comers and beats up those who are against him. That night while Lance is spending time with Belle, Belle's father comes home to tell them about Fargo's plan to drive Pedro and his son out of town and that a group of concerned citizens are going to try and stop him. When Lance declines to help, citing the promise of non-violence he made to his father, Belle is upset at him for not doing anything and tells him to leave before she says something she'll regret later. Lance uses this opportunity to slip away and change into the Outlaw Kid. Racing to Pedro's home he arrives just as Fargo and his men are attacking the home, wounding Pedro's arm with a bullet. The Kid easily disarms the attackers, forcing them to flee -- all except Fargo who stands his ground. Drawing on the Outlaw Kid spells Fargo's demise, as the Kid is faster at the draw and kills Fargo. Getting Pedro a doctor, the Outlaw Kid is happy to hear that Pedro and his son intend to stay in America and make the best of their new life. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Fargo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = The Man Who Wouldn't Fight | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = The Flames of Violence | Writer1_4 = Doug Wildey | Penciler1_4 = | Inker1_4 = | Colourist1_4 = | Letterer1_4 = | Editor1_4 = | Synopsis4 = The Outlaw Kid is helping the sheriff of Caliber City keep a lynch mob away from Larkin a man who robbed a coach and is accused of murdering the driver, telling the mob that Larkin deserves the right to a fair trial. After quietly telling the sheriff to sneak Larkin out the back door, the Kid is assisted by a man named Mason who appears to believe that Larkin deserves a fair trial as well and the mob disburses. Later that night, Lance Temple spends time with his father discussing the local happenings when suddenly they are visited by a posse who has come hunting for Larkin who has escape after the sheriff was shot. The sheriff died saying that he was killed by a masked man, and since Larkin was caught wearing a mask, believe that he bushwacked the sheriff in order to escape. After they leave, Zane tells his son to not get involved, reminding his son about his vow of non-violence. Lance slips away and changes into the Outlaw Kid and manages to find Larkin just after the lynch mob. He keeps them at bay with his guns. Larkin pleads that while he did rob the stage coach, he was ambushed by a masked man who killed the driver, and later the sheriff and would have killed him as well if he hadn't gotten away. Suddenly Mason appears and Larkin recognizes him as the masked man, when Mason confesses to framing Larkin, he tries to kill those gathered by is easily knocked out by the Outlaw Kid. With the true killer captured the shamed mob realize the error of their ways and agree to give Larkin the fair trial he deserves. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Larkin * Mason Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}